Adventures in Zootopia
by Cherry Coyote
Summary: The day to day lives of Nick and Judy after the events of Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

The Concert (Part 1)

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 1

"Today's the day." Nick thought as he stood by Judy's desk slowly eating the donut he swiped from Clawhauser's box at the front desk.

He gripped the tickets in his pocket and as soon as he began to speak, Judy interrupted him.

"Hey Nick did you see that the new fox band Foxfire Alpha is playing at the auditorium-"

Nick's smirk slowly increased as Judy scrolled down on the website. She saw the words "tonight ONLY" Judy sat back on her chair, shocked. She continued to read the screen.

"Since Foxfire Alpha is touring through all of Zootopia, they can only play the auditorium for one night."

She replied with both anger and defeat. "I can't believe that they're only playing for one night and it's sold out. Nick put his paw in his pocket. He pulled one of the tickets out and placed it on the desk.

"Look at what I got Whiskers." He said slyly. She gasped. "How did you- Wait, did you steal it?" "Relax Whiskers, I bought em." "'Them?' As in you have more than one?"

Nick pulled the other ticket from his pocket and held it up. "Two to be precise." "Why did you buy two? Who were you gonna give the other ticket to?"

"Well I was gonna give the other one to Flash but by the time he started cheering the concert would be over." "But... I guess I could give you the ticket." Judy's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Judy said with a smile as she hugged Nick.

He gave her the ticket. "Don't thank me yet, Carrots. We still need to go to the concert." Nick said with a smirk.

"Alright just a few hours now." Judy thought to herself as she sat at her desk. Crime was even lower in Zootopia now that Assistant Mayor Bellweather had been put in jail.

Judy sat at her desk drinking her water. All she could think about was Foxfire Alpha.

About an hour later, Clawhauser walked up Judy's desk. "Hey Judy, have you heard about Foxfire Alpha?" He said holding back his squeals.

"Yeah." Judy said. "Me and Nick have tickets." Clawhauser squealed with excitement. "OMGoodness! I could just die! I wish I had a ticket." Just then Nick walked up.

"Hey Spots, how's it going?" "Nick! Judy just told me you have tickets to see Foxfire Alpha!" Nick jumped up and sat on Judy's desk. "Why, that's right. That's why I bought you a ticket."

Clawhauser squealed as Nick took the third ticket out of his pocket and gave it to him. "How'd you know I wanted to go to their concert?" He asked. "Well it was the only thing you talked about all last week. Every day."

Nick chuckled as Clawhauser walked back to his desk, holding the ticket. Nick looked at the clock. "6:00. Quittin' time." Nick said to Judy said as he hopped off her desk. "You know what that means."

She was beyond excited. "Let's go." Judy said with a smile while getting up from her chair.

Nick and Judy climbed into her small beat up car. Nick felt a little cramped but otherwise ok with being in such a confined space. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Ya know... the concert doesn't start for another hour." He said still looking at his phone. "What're we gonna do for an hour?"

Then Nick had a hunger-induced idea. "We could have dinner." Judy glanced at him. "Like... Together?" "Yeah we could go to a restaurant and have dinner before the concert." He said, trying to stretch his arms in the small vehicle. "Ok then." She said exhaling.

They had both just finished their meals when the waiter brought the check. Nick inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Carrots, you're never gonna believe this... But I forgot my wallet."

"What?" Judy said quietly while her eyes widened. She leaned towards Nick. "I didn't bring any money either."

She was starting to look panicky. Then Nick burst out laughing and wheezing which took a few minutes to silence. "Do you actually think this is funny?" She said, worried. "No... It's... Just..." He said on breaths between laughs. He pulled out his wallet and held it up.

"You actually believed me!" He said, finally catching his breath. "Don't worry Carrots." He said with a content sigh. "Dinner's on me."


	2. Chapter 2

The Concert (Part 2)

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 1.5

As they walked out of the diner Nick checked his phone. "Dang it. Still twenty minutes left." They got back into the car. "Ugh. I'm freezing." Nick said, trying not to sound whiny. Unsure of what to do for twenty minutes, Judy started knitting. Nick was freezing even worse now and the heater in Judy's car didn't work.

About ten minutes later Judy finally announced what she was doing. She held up a pair of dark blue mittens. "Here ya go!" She gave Nick the kittens as she reached back and grabbed a bag. He gasped. "For me?"

"Here, this is for you too." She gave it to Nick and went to looking for something in the back. Nick opened the bag and to his surprise it was a brand new black jacket.

He pulled it out as soon as Judy leaned back up. "Do you like it?" Nick leaned forward and put it on. It fit perfectly. "I love it." Judy started.

"I remembered today was your birthday and I wanted to get you something." "That's real thoughtful of you, Whiskers." "Cheap. But thoughtful." He said with a smirk.

She gently punched him in the arm. She had put the sweatshirt she had grabbed from the back on. "Ya know... It's been a long time since I got a birthday gift." He started. "Why?" Judy asked curiously.

"Our parents didn't really have a lot of money when we were growing up." "My sister and I didn't really have any money until she got a job and I started hustling." "But enough about me. The concert starts in eight minutes and we really shouldn't be late."

Judy eagerly started the car and they left for the concert. With five minutes to go they entered auditorium. Nick and Judy walked through the doors and into the main hall.

They saw all different kinds of animals were coming into the main hall for the concert.

They sat down and while Judy was quite comfortable Nick wasn't. The chair he had chosen was, of course, a little too small for him. "If you're that uncomfortable then just switch seats, ya big baby." Judy said with a quiet sigh.

"That's easy for you to say miss 'I can sit in any chair I want'." "Ha ha. Very funny, 'Foxy-Loxy'." Replied Judy leaning towards him as Nick switched seats.

As he sat in the much more comfortable chair he looked across the auditorium to see a Clawhauser with a wide smile on his face.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with text made to look like it was painted on reading 'Firefox Alpha'.

The lights in the auditorium went dark immediately. Judy said excitedly and quietly "Nick! It's starting!" The smug fox was quick to reply with one of his comments. "There is that, or maybe it's a power outage." He said chuckling.

Judy gently punched him on his arm. The spotlight began to shine on the stage.

A blonde haired fox came out from behind the curtains wearing black jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a dark blue beanie, and a white hoodie.

The hoodie was contrasted only by the vibrant blue electric guitar he had wrapped around his body.

He grabbed the mic and pulled it off its stand.

"We've got a great show for you tonight!" He said energetically. Everyone in the auditorium cheered.

"Now I have a few things to say before we get started." The audience groaned. "Believe me, I know."

First off my name is Zack and we are Firefox Alpha!" The crowd cheered louder than they had before. "I am so sorry that we can't play more shows this week, but we go on tour through all of Zootopia tomorrow."

"So without further adieu..." He paused. "Firefox Alpha!" The crowd roared.

Halfway through the second song the the lights on the stage turned on and the spotlight turned to the crowd.

It shined on a white weasel wearing a pink sweater and an otter wearing a green shirt. The weasel turned and kissed the otter. Everyone cheered.

It was a good thing they were a couple. Next, unexpectedly the spotlight swiveled to begin shining on Judy and Nick.

Without warning, Judy turned and grabbed Nick's striped tie, pulled him close, and kissed him. Nick's eyes widened. When she was done Nick sat back in his chair, shocked. The crowd cheered even louder.

He liked her but he would have never expected that she would be the one to do something like that.

In fact, that was the first time that they had ever kissed at all.

The spotlight turned back to the band. After two more songs the lights came back on.

Zack grabbed the mic. "Thank you all for coming to our show! We're gonna try to play another night as soon as we get back from our tour!" Everyone clapped as they stood and left.

Nick and Judy had exited the auditorium and were walking back to her car when Judy noticed the bands tour bus parked behind the auditorium.

"Hey, Judy? I need to talk to you. It's really important." Nick was interrupted when Judy saw the band and took off towards them as they were getting all of their things ready to go.

Nick took off after her, struggling to keep up with the fast bunny. Nick wheezed as he chased after her. "I knew I should have done more cardio when I joined the ZPD." He said to himself between breaths.

She ran up to the bus stopping almost immediately as Nick ran up to her and sat down on the ground. "Next time, tell me when you're gonna take off." He said, still breathing heavily.

Zack looked at Judy as Nick finally stood up. Just then, a rhino wearing a black shirt that said 'SECURITY' stepped in front of her.

"Hey Steve." Zack said walking towards the three of them. "Don't worry, they're cool." The rhino snorted as he moved out of the way and went back to helping move things onto the bus.

"So what can I do for you two?" He asked putting his paws on his pockets. "I'm Judy and this is Nick. I was wondering if you could sign my Firefox Alpha shirt." Judy asked tilting her head.

"Sure." He said pulling a black marker out of his pocket. He signed her shirt and then asked Nick if he wanted something signed.

Nick unbuttoned his ugly green shirt revealing a white t-shirt with the bands logo on it.

Zack signed his shirt and then Nick pulled out another shirt. "Do you think you sign this one too?" He asked. "Sure." Judy looked at Nick. He looked back at her.

"I wanted to get a shirt signed for Clawhauser. I'm gonna give it to him for his birthday." He said to her.

"There ya go." Said Zack handing the shirt back to Nick. "And maybe my phone case too?" Nick asked holding up his brand new white phone case.

Zack chuckled and then smiled. "Sure thing." When Zack finished signing the phone case Judy and Nick both thanked him. "Hey Whiskers, I'm gonna go back to the car. Don't take too long, alright?" Judy nodded at Nick as he walked back to the car.

"You seem really nice Judy." Zack said, trying not to sound awkward. "Thanks." Judy replied. "Here. I want you to have this." Zack said as he pulled his blue guitar off of his back and signed it.

"W-what?" Judy said, stammering. "N-no. No, I can't take this. I-it's too much." "No way, you keep it. I insist." Zack said with a smile.

"My brother owns a guitar shop. I can get another one from him." "Thank you SO MUCH!" Judy said with a smile. She hugged him. "Ya know... I saw you kiss that fox during the show." Judy blushed. "You did?" She said quietly. "Yeah. Are you two a couple?" Zack asked. "Well... No... I've been to nervous to ask him what he wants to do... And people would judge... And my parents..."

"Look, my girlfriend is a bunny just like you and I love her more than anything else." He started. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah. And my advice to you is to just ask him if he wants you and him to be together." "You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes. Don't care about what other animals think. Just go with what you feel." He said with a smile.

"Ok!" She said with a smile. "I'll ask him when I get to the car." "And thanks for everything." She said while turning and walking back to her car.

"You're welcome!" Zack shouted.

Judy got back to her car and put the guitar in the back seat.

"Whoa!" "How'd you get that?!" He asked, now in awe of her. "He just gave it to me." She said. "Look, Nick..." She started.

"Zack told me that I shouldn't wait to tell you this..." She turned the car on and pulled out onto the street.

"I can't wait any longer to tell you this Nick." "I like you." She said glancing towards him.

"I like you too." He said looking at her. "So then..." "I guess we're a couple." She said. Nick turned his head forward. "I guess we are." He said with a smile.

Judy drove back to her apartment with Nick. The water pipes in his apartment building had burst and flooded his apartment. The landlord blamed him and kicked him out.

So she was letting him stay there until he found a new place to live.

They finally gotten home at around 9:45 pm.

After about ten minutes Nick had finally laid down on the couch and Judy walked towards her bedroom. She turned around and looked at him as he stared at the ceiling.

"Good night." She said.

He turned his head and looked at her. "Good night. Honey." He said with a grin. She smiled and turned to walk towards her bedroom.

He heard her door shut as he drifted off to sleep. "I can't wait for tomorrow." He said to himself quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Siblings

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 2

It was the day after the concert and Nick and Judy both felt a little awkward after the everything that had happened the night before.

Judy woke up and got out of bed. She could smell something was off. She opened her bedroom door and looked down the hall to see that Nick was no longer on the couch.

It was 6:30 in the morning and Nick never gets up that early. Especially after staying out late like they did last night.

She walked down the hall to see Nick in the kitchen. He had his back turned to her.

He had his earbuds in and was listening to music which was likely the reason he didn't hear her come out of her bedroom.

She saw that he was using the stove. She looked over at the table and a plate of pancakes and a salad.

"Hey Nick." She said after looking back at him.

He turned his head. He finished washing his paws and took his earbuds out.

"Hey there, Whiskers!" He said cheerfully. "Hope ya slept good." He ran over to the table and sat down, grabbing the salad.

"Because we are going running." He said grabbing his fork. He began to eat his salad. "Thought I'd eat light today." Judy walked over and sat down.

"So you made me pancakes to try and slow me down?" She said jokingly.

He leaned back in his chair, raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Whiskers, I would never do something that sneaky. That underhanded. Tha-that deceitful." He said beginning to look down.

He slightly looked up at her and rose his eyebrow. "That's exactly why I did it." He said with a grin.

"You sneaky fox." She said as se smile and rose an eyebrow.

They finished their food and headed out to go running. They got to the bottom of the stairs of Judy's apartment building.

They had only gone running together a few times and Judy always won in the races Nick would challenge her to.

"Let's go to the park." Nick said looking at Judy. "We can jog around the park."

"Alright. The park sounds good." She replied. "Let's walk there." Nick said with a grin.

Suddenly he took off towards the park. "See ya there!" He said as he briefly looked back at her.

She took off running after him. Within seconds she was right behind him. He sped up. For once he was leading. She was very far behind him when he lost his lead.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he tripped over a pile of sticks that he didn't see. He fell into a bush and caught his sweatpants on a stick that stabbed through them.

He struggled as he tried to pull the stick out.

"See ya there!" She shouted as she ran past the downed fox.

He stood up and ran after her with the stick still in though his pant leg. She was the first one to the fountain at the center of the park.

"Whoo!" She sighed with a breath of confidence.

He jogged up to the fountain with the stick still lodged in his pant leg.

He sat on the ground and pulled the stick out and threw it into the bush.

He sighed and looked at her.

"I'm gonna beat you one day, Whiskers." He said as he laid down on the grass.

He smirked. "Ya know, that stick really did a number on my leg." "Kiss it to make it feel better?"

She laid down next to him. "Nice try." she said as they stared at the sky.

"Let's go down to the ZPD and see what's going on." She said as she stood up. Nick sighed. "Really Whiskers?" "It's our day off and I really wanted to relax." He whined.

She leaned over him and smiled. "Well that's too bad. You can relax later." He looked at her. "Can't you just go by yourself? I kind of had something I needed to do..." "No way! You're coming with me." He sighed. "Fine." He said as he stood up.

They walked down to the ZPD together and went inside.

"Heya Spots. How're ya doin'?" Nick asked Clawhauser when they walked in. "I'm doing great Nick! Thanks for asking." Replied Clawhauser.

"Oh by the way, I've got a birthday present for ya, Spots." "I'll have it by later." Nick said leaning on the front desk.

"Thanks Nick!" He said cheerfully.

Clawhauser smiled as he looked at the doors. "I forgot my brother Danny was visiting today." Judy looked at Clawhauser. "I didn't know you had a brother.

"Yeah Spots. You've been holdin' out on us." "You never told us you had a brother." Nick put on his sunglasses as he looked at Clawhauser.

Clawhauser raised his eyebrows.

"Well both of you were busy with that missing mammal case." "Good work on that, by the way!" He said with a smile. "Thanks!" Judy said.

Nick's eyes widened under his sunglasses as he sighed, glancing at the clock behind Clawhauser.

The double doors at the precinct swung open.

A cheetah wearing a police officer's uniform walked in.

"Benny!" Shouted the cheetah as he walked up and leaned on the desk.

He looked at Judy.

"Well it looks like they really are accepting anyone these days."

Judy put her paws on her hips, puffed out her cheeks, and frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled at her. "Nothing. I'm just glad to see the ZPD accepting diversity."

"Oh. Well, never mind." She felt awkward.

Danny looked at Benjamin. "Happy birthday, little bro."

Nick looked at them all. "Well this certainly has been fun, but I've gotta go. I've got something to do." He said walking backwards then turning around and heading for the doors.

"Nice to meet ya, Danny." He said pointing at the fit cheetah as he walked backwards toward the door.

Judy was suspicious. She left a few minutes after him.

She saw him walking down the street. She went after him to find him turning a corner.

She saw him walk into a shop that said 'Dave's Auto Shop'.

She walked up to the shop and walked inside. She heard Nick in the back talking to someone else.

"Yeah, yeah, Nicky. Don't worry. I'll have it ready by next week." Nick replied to the voice. "Thanks a lot Dave. I'm gonna give this to my girlfriend, Judy for her birthday next week.

Judy walked into the back to see Nick standing next to a black haired fox wearing a dark red shirt and dark gray jeans.

Nick turned and saw Judy. "Uh... no! Whiskers! You weren't supposed to know about this until your birthday next week..."

She walked towards him. "Who's this? And know about what?"

Nick replied. "Well, I guess since you heard us. This is my brother Dave. He's a mechanic and... he's been fixing up a car I was gonna give you for your birthday."

He walked over to an elevated object with a sheet covering it. He pulled the sheet off revealing a nearly complete red car.

It was bigger than Judy's previous beat up yellow car. "Nick..." She started. "If I had known this was what you were doing I wouldn't have..."

"It's ok Whiskers. Don't beat yourself up too much over it." He hugged her.

Dave looked at Judy. "So, this your girl Nick?" "She's kind of..." Judy looked at Dave. "Kind of what?" He replied. "You're a bunny. And he's a fox."

"So?" She questioned Dave. "Maybe you shouldn't-" she interrupted Nick. "No I want to know what he means."

"You're a bunny. He's a fox. How're ya gonna... You know... Have kids?"

Nick cringed.

"We could adopt." Judy said confidently, raising her nose. Dave started up again. "Sure. Because-" Nick interrupted him. "Dave. Maybe you should stop."

"Fine." He said. "I'm gonna finish up one the car."

"Hey Dave, I'll see ya later." Nick said while walking Judy to the door.

"See ya Nick." He said turning his attention back to the car. Nick and Judy walked out of the shop and back down to the park. They didn't talk to each other until they go to the park.

"So... Uh... You... Wanna talk about what happened back there? Nick nervously said to Judy rubbing his neck. "I'd rather not, Nick." She said looking straight forward.

Nick and Judy got back to the park, and Judy immediately went and sat down on a bench. Nick went over and sat down next her.

"He has a point, ya know." She said staring at the ground. He put his paw on her cheek and pulled her face to meet with his own. "Don't be like that."

"You're Judy Hopps. You found all the missing mammals in forty-eight hours when a bunch of predators couldn't find them in two weeks!" He said with a sleepy gaze.

"Don't let him get to you. My point is we'll find a way to make this work." Nick stood up.

"Well..." He stretched. "Let's go back to your apartment." Judy stood up. "Yeah. Let's go."

They got back to her apartment and went inside. "We really should talk about us having children..." She said cupping her paws.

"Relax, Whiskers." He said while, surprisingly, beginning to wash dishes. "We'll talk about that when we get there." Nick turned his attention back to the dishes.

Judy smiled. "I'm gonna go lie down for a while, Nick." She turned and walked towards her bedroom.

He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The Nervousness

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 3

Judy was still asleep at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday, while Nick had just woke up and was heading for the door.

"Where are ya going, Nick?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh... Just... Out." He said backing slowly to the door. He put his paw on the doorknob.

The night before Nick had woke up after Judy went to her room and heard her talking to her mother on her phone.

"Yeah, of course I can come out to see you and dad tomorrow! Nick's eyes widened as soon as he heard her say those words. He knew she would ask him to come with her to meet her parents.

"Seriously, Nick. Where are you going?" She asked looking at him sleepily.

"I'm... Uh... Having lunch with a few friends."

"Friends? Y-you don't have any friends, though." She said staring at him.

He inhaled sharply through his teeth. "Ya know, that hurts, Carrots. But I'm sure it's nothing a long run can't solve. For a few hours. Completely alone."

He stared at her, without realizing his eyes were getting bigger with every passing second.

"I'm serious, Nick. You're never up this early and you certainly don't willingly go and exercise."

She walked closer to him as he backed further up and backed into the door.

She reached up and put her paw on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

He sighed and went and sat down on the couch. "I'm just..."

She sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Nick? You can tell me."

He looked at her. "It's... I'm worried your parents won't like me." "I mean, we're together now. How're ya gonna explain that one?"

"I don't know. But they're just gonna have to deal with it." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm an adult now, and they have to accept that." She stood up.

"Well let's go." She said pulling Nick up off the couch.

He questioned her. "Go where?"

He realized. "Oh no." "You're taking me to meet your parents, aren't you?"

"Yep!" She said running down to her bedroom. "Get dressed, Nick!" She yelled as he saw her go into her room.

"Great..." He mumbled somewhat angrily. "First I have to meet her parents, now I have to dress nice."

He pulled off his blue shirt and his sweatpants. He reached into his duffle bag and replaced them with black slacks, a white undershirt, a white button up shirt, and a bright red tie.

Judy walked out of her bedroom wearing a light blue dress with sunflowers on it. "How do I look, Nick?" He responded. "Beautiful." "You don't look half bad, yourself." She said walking towards him.

"Alright Nick. Let's go." She said opening the door.

"Let's go down and see Dave. I got text from him a few minutes ago saying your car is ready." He said grabbing his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

She sighed. "Ugh. Dave." She said as they walked outside.

"I really don't like him." She said as they walked down the stairs.

"Surprisingly, not many people who know him personally do." He said chuckling.

"But he really is nice." He said as they walked in the direction of his shop.

She looked at Nick. "Right. I'm sure he is." She said sarcastically.

After 5 minutes they got to his shop. Nick opened the door for Judy.

They heard Dave in the back. "Nick? That you?" He said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah. It's me, Dave." He said as he walked up to the counter.

Dave walked through the doorway and stopped in his tracks. "Oh... Uh... You didn't tell me your girl was coming here." He swallowed nervously as he looked at Nick.

She looked at Dave and glared.

"I'm really sorry, uh... Judy, was it?" "I said some really stupid stuff and I swear I didn't mean any of it."

"It's alright, Dave. I forgive you." She forgave him. In fact, she was actually starting to like him.

Nick smiled as he tapped his paws on the counter. "So the car's ready?" He asked. "Yeah, it's all ready." He handed Nick the keys. "Hey, I'll see ya later, Nicky. I gotta get back to work." He said as he turned and walked back towards the back.

"Well here ya go, Whiskers." He smiled as he threw the keys to her.

"We gotta make a quick stop, okay?" He said as they got in the car. "Sure. Where to?" She asked. She would soon realize that was mistake.

They pulled up to an alleyway where Nick got out. She could hear music booming from the van. He walked over to a van and knocked. Fennick opened the door and groaned.

"You here to bust me, Nick?" He said. "Not today Fennick." He chuckled. "I was just seeing if I left my jacket here."

Fennick walked to the front of the van and grabbed Nick's jacket. "This what you wanted?" "Yeah. Thanks, Fennick!" Nick yelled as he ran back to Judy's car.

He slipped the black jacket on and got in. It must've gone with the rest of his clothes.

"Well, let's go." Nick smiled as he looked at Judy. "Yeah. Let's go." She said as they left.


	5. Chapter 5

The Parents

A Zootopia fanfiction

Phase 2

Chapter 4

Nick and Judy had drove towards The Burrows when Judy blurted something out. "Oh no! I forgot to tell my parents that I was bringing a guest!" She sounded worried. As if the fact the 'guest' she was bringing was a fox wasn't enough.

She reached for where her phone would be on the center console. "I forgot, I left my phone charging back at the apartment." Nick took his phone out.

"It's alright, Whiskers. You can use my phone." Judy typed her mother's phone number into Nick's phone.

Nick held it up to her ear. "Hello?" Her mother asked.

"Hi mom, it's me Judy." She said. "Oh, Judy. Hi!" "Why didn't you call me from your phone?" Her mother asked. Judy answered. "I left my phone at home by accident." "Oh, ok, but how did you call me?" Her mother asked.

Judy resumed. "Anyway, I forgot to tell you that I'm bringing a guest. Is that okay?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Of course! So who is this guest?" Her mother asked.

Judy responded. "You'll meet him when we get there."

Nick heard what Judy's mother said next. "Oooh! It's a he!"

Nick chuckled, then smirked.

Judy blushed. "Mom, seriously!"

"Sorry!" Her mother said.

"I'll see you when in a few minutes. Goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye Judy!" Her mother responded.

Nick hung up. Judy looked at him. "What?" He said trying to hold back laughs from seeing her adorable angry face. She responded. "You have to be mature here, Nick." "You're a fox, so they won't like you immediately, and then, if they find out that you're incredibly immature..."

"Relax Whiskers, I'll-" She interrupted him. "That. Right there. You can't call me Whiskers, or Carrots, or anything else."

"Alright, Judy." He was more worried now than ever before.

They arrived at the burrow and Judy's car was immediately surround by her siblings. She got out and they all tried to hug her.

"Judy!" "Hi Judy!" "Judy hi!" "Judy!"

Nick hadn't gotten out of the car yet for fear of the sea of bunnies outside.

Judy's parents walked outside to see her. "Hi Judy!" Her mother yelled as Judy tried to wade through the sea of bunnies.

She got to her parents and hugged them. "Where's your guest?" She asked. Judy's eyes widened. She turned around and motioned for Nick to get out.

Nick opened the door and got out. He waved and smiled awkwardly as he walked towards Judy and her parents. He stuck his paw out waiting for Judy's father to shake it. Judy whispered. "Dad..." Her father shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. My name is Nick Wilde." He was extremely nervous. Just then, Judy's father talked suspiciously to Nick. "Nice to meet you too." Still in shock that his daughter was friends with a fox.

"Why don't you come inside, Mr. Wilde?" Said Judy's mother. "Thank you." He said. "Honey, foxes have quick paws, what if he takes something?" He whispered. "Stu, try to be nice. He's Judy's only real friend.

They all went inside and sat down in the dining room. Judy's father kept looking at Nick. "So how do you know Judy?" He asked.

"I work alongside your daughter in the force." He said beginning to feel even more nervous. "Really? They accepted a fox-" Judy's father was interrupted by her mother. "I should go see if dinner is ready. Come help me, Stu." "Ok." He replied.

As soon as they went into the kitchen, Nick slouched down in his chair. "This could be going better." He sighed with a slight breath of relief.

Judy replied. "I'm sorry, Nick. It's just... I thought they would be a little more open-minded than this." Nick spoke back to her. "It's alright Whiskers."

Judy could hear her parents in the kitchen. They were talking about Nick. She didn't want to share this information with him.

"I don't think they like me very much." Nick said as he placed paws on the table and tapped his claws on the wood.

Judy turned slightly around and looked at her parents in the kitchen, talking. "I'm gonna tell them." She whispered confidently.

"What?! What are you gonna tell them?" Nick whispered back. "That were partners on the force." She said as she looked at him.

Judy's parents walked back into the dining room. They sat down and everything was quiet. "So, there was something I didn't tell you about Nick." Judy started. "He and I are partners on the force. We depend on each other."

Her father was angry and her mother was shocked that she didn't tell them right away that Nick was her partner on the force.

"I...um..." Nick couldn't think of anything to say. "So." Her mother started. "Nick. You seem...very nice for...a..." She was worried to offend him since Nick was Judy's only real friend in Zootopia.

"A fox?" Nick asked. "Thank you, Mrs. Hopps." She resumed. "And very polite, too." Judy's father still didn't like Nick.

"So will Nick be staying?" Her mother asked. Nick's eyes widened and he became very nervous. "Oh, that's not necessary-" Judy's mother cut him off. "Nonsense! You're very nice and polite. We can trust you." She smiled.

Nick was more worried now than he ever had been before. "Are you sure? Because I can get my friend to come and give me a ride back to-" "No. I insist that you stay." Her mother said.

Judy's father sat in silence staring at Nick as he tried to get out of staying for the night. Judy spoke up. "He can sleep on the floor in my old room!" Her mother chimed in. "Oh, because that's a great idea." Judy's father said sarcastically.

"Oh no." Nick said under his breath. He was beginning to sweat. "Where's your bathroom?" Nick asked nervously. "Down the hall." Judy said. "Thanks." Nick told her.

Nick went down the hall trying to walk as fast as he could, hearing them talk in the dining room. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

His eyes widened. He turned on the water and splashed his face. "Oh, this didn't go as well as I wanted. But it went better than I hoped." He said chuckling.

He heard a knock on the door. Fearing it was her father, he hesitantly opened it. It was Judy. "Good news! You're sleeping in my room tonight!" She smiled. He smiled back nervously. "Can't wait..."

They both walked to Judy's old bedroom. Judy opened the door. "Well, here we are." She smiled. "This is your bedroom? Everything is so...small." Nick looked at her.

She walked into the tiny room and fell backwards onto the bed. "Ahh. The bed is as comfortable as I remember it."

Nick sat down on the bed next to her. "Well that certainly didn't go as expected." He chuckled. "You could say that again." Judy said as she sat up.

Nick grinned. "Ya know...I know how we could make this a little more interesting. "No way, Nick!" She said quietly. "Aw...but Whiskers..." He said with a smirk.

He embraced her and they fell backwards onto the bed. "Nick!" She giggled quietly as she tried to stay serious.

Nick kissed her on the neck. "Nick! Seriously..." She heard her parents coming towards the room. She kicked him onto the floor as they opened the door.

Judy started. "Uh, uh, this isn't what it looks like!"

Her father frowned. Nick was desperately thinking of a way out. "Uh... Uh... Judy made me!" He said, pointing at her. Judy was angry at Nick for trying to blame her so childishly.

He wasn't allowed back into Judy's room that night. He had to sleep on the couch, something he was used to from living with Judy for nearly a week now.

He walked out into the living room with a small blanket. He looked at the tiny couch. "Here we go." He said.

It was an uncomfortable night.


	6. Chapter 6

First Date

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 5

Nick and Judy were officially together. But they had only told Dave. They hadn't told anyone at the ZPD or Judy's parents. And they didn't plan on telling anyone anytime soon.

"What about Clawhauser?" Judy asked Nick as they walked down the street on their afternoon walk.

"Are you kidding me?" Nick said. "If we tell him, we might as well be telling everyone. He'll have told everyone at the ZPD within the day."

"Good point." Judy said. She remembered something. Nick's family. She cringed at the thought of meeting them. Because they were foxes and she was a bunny, and because of what they would think about their relationship.

"Nick." She started. "Yeah?" He glanced at her. "I... think you should take me to meet your parents."

Nick halted to a stop. His eyes widened. "My parents?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah." She said. "I think the rest of your family should meet me.

"Maybe after we've been together for a while." He said, trying to avoid talking about it. It wasn't that he didn't want her to meet them, but because he didn't have a very good relationship with really anyone in his family other than Dave.

"Fine." She sighed. "But you will eventually have to take me to meet your entire family."

"After a while." He said.

"So we've been together for a few days now..." She started. "Yeah?" Nick responded. "But we haven't actually gone on a date yet."

"I guess we haven't." Nick said. "I think we should!" Judy said with a smile as she grabbed Nick's paw.

They raced back to her apartment and went inside. "We need to start planning! Where are we gonna go?" She asked happily.

Nick walked in and laid down on the couch. "You just need to slow down and enjoy life, Judy." He said closing his eyes and smiling.

"I can't slow down! We need to go on our first date, Nick!" She said running over to him, smiling.

"Fine, I'll plan it out today." He said sitting up. "Yes! Thank you, Nick!" She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He smiled.

It was 8:00 at night and Judy was eagerly waiting on Nick to arrive back at her apartment so that they could leave.

She checked her phone. "8:00. Where is he?" She wondered.

He opened the door and walked in with a grocery bag full of different ingredients. "Hey there, Whiskers!" He said with a smile.

"Nick. I thought we were going out tonight." She said curiously. "Well... The best part is... That we don't have to go out to have dinner." He said happily.

"Why don't you go down to your room and watch some tv. I'll come get you when it's ready." He said with a smile.

"Ok." She went down to her room and shut the door. After about an hour, Nick knocked on her door. "Hey Judes, it's ready!" She opened the door wearing black leggings and a blue shirt.

Nick was wearing a suit with his regular ugly blue and purple striped tie. "I feel underdressed." She said laughing nervously. He walked her over to the table and pulled out her chair. "Thanks Nick." She said with a smile. "You're welcome."

After dinner they went to go to sleep. Nick got back into his grey sweatpants and black shirt.

Nick was about to lay down on the couch when Judy started to talk. "Hey, Nick..." He was confused. She waved her paw towards herself. He walked towards her smiling.

They laid in her bed together surrounded by Judy's plush animals. She had tried to hide them when Nick first came over, but his curiosity got the best of him.

Judy learned two things that day. 1: Never to underestimate Nick's curiosity, and 2: How heavy close to a hundred plush animals really are.

"The last couple of days have been fun, haven't they?" He asked. "They sure have." Judy said, sounding tired. Within minutes she was asleep. "Ah...this is the life..." Nick said as he dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

An Inevitable Situation

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 6

Nick sat in the bench in the park and he couldn't help but think of the day when Judy meets his parents. It was inevitable, without a doubt.

Nick's family didn't like him already for him becoming a hustler, but now him coming home and them finding out that his girlfriend is a bunny. They would completely disown Nick. It was horrible, sure. But it was true.

Nick's phone buzzed. It was Judy. She texted him wanting to know where he was and why he wasn't at the station. "Ugh. Why does she always need to know where I am?" He whined.

He texted her back. "At the park" He put on his sunglasses and leaned back on the bench for a couple of minutes when he felt a breeze of air.

All of a sudden, Judy was standing in front of him, frowning. "At the park? Nick, you need to start taking being on the force seriously." She said angrily.

"Relax-" He started. "No! I don't want to hear it!" She yelled at him. "Nick, you need to start acting responsibly!"

"Sorry..." He said leaning back. "She grabbed his sunglasses. "Whoa! Judy, come on, just be careful with my sunglasses! They were really expensive!"

"Nick, do you even care about me?!" She yelled. "Yes, I do!" He said, now concerned about the safety of his sunglasses.

Judy raised the sunglasses up above her head. She threatened to throw them and stomp on them.

Nick dropped to the ground. "Please! Judy, please!" He interlocked his paws. "I'm begging you!" Everyone in the park had shifted their attention towards Nick and Judy.

She threw his sunglasses on the ground and scratched the lens.

"No!" Nick picked up his sunglasses. "I..." Judy had realized how rash she had been. "Nick, I..." She started to feel embarrassed over what she had done.

"No, it's ok..." He put his sunglasses in his pocket. He started walking back to Judy's apartment. "Maybe I should just leave him alone for a while." She said worried.

Nick unlocked the door with the spare key she had given him and went inside. He sat down in the couch and looked at his sunglasses. "I really wanted this to work. I did." He started to cry. "For once in my life, I actually cared about someone."

"And now I've lost her." He packed up all of his things and left a note for Judy. He went outside with his duffle bag and locked the door, and slid the spare key through the mail slot.

(1 hour later...)

"Nick?" Judy asked as she walked into her apartment. She saw the spare key and picked it up, and that's when she noticed the note that Nick left for her on the table.

She walked over and picked up the note. She read it aloud. "Judy, I haven't been very responsible and it seems that you want to take a break. So we'll take a break. From Nick."

She felt sorry. She realized that was who Nick was. She needed to accept him for the funny and sometimes childish fox he was.

She thought about where he could have gone. She pulled up to the abandoned factory by the bridge where Nick would sometimes hang out.

"I'm guessing he isn't living under the bridge since there's a factory right here." She stated as she walked towards the factory.

"Nick?" She called as she walked in.

"Hey! Are you here, Nick?" she got no response. "Nick!" She yelled as she walked around the factory. "I just want to talk!" She walked around for about five minutes calling for Nick. "I guess he's not here." She sighed and left.

Nick had moved into the managers office upstairs, a place she hadn't thought to check. He sighed with relief. He was sightly saddened that Judy was this mad at him. But he vowed he would respect her from now on.

The next morning at eight Judy walked into the ZPD and walked up to Clawhauser. "Hey Clawhauser, have you seen Nick today?" She asked, worried about him.

Clawhauser finished eating his cereal. "Yeah, he's been here since six." He said smiling.

"Thanks, Clawhauser." She walked towards her desk.

She sat down at her desk and behind her. She saw Nick. He was focused on something other than her or his phone for once.

"I'd better not distract him. He already thinks I'm mad at him." She thought.

A few hours later, Nick had gotten up to leave and go back to his new home.

Judy had thought about talking to him. Then she thought that he might think that she was still mad at him. As Nick was walking out the door, Judy took off towards him. "Nick!" She yelled at him. "Nick! Where are you going?" She yelled as she ran up to him. "Home, Judy. I'm just surprised that you actually want to talk to me."

"Nick, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He looked sad. "No, it's ok Judy. It's obvious that you want some time apart." She looked upset. "I know when I'm not wanted." He turned to leave. "Nick...look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my anger to escalate." She sighed.

"I just...you're right." He said looking back at her. "I do spend too much time on my phone...and I do care about my sunglasses more than you sometimes." She hugged him.

"I'm just...worried about you meeting my family." He seemed very worried. "Oh, jeez Nick. I didn't realize that was why you were so distracted." He sighed. "They're not exactly super open-minded. When they found out that I was a hustler...and I didn't have a real job."

"Me. The son of a prideful fox. He was a laughingstock when everyone found out about what I did for a living. It'll be worse now...when they meet you." He seemed upset.

"Let's just go back to the factory and get my stuff, and then go back to your apartment." He smiled, still looking shaken.

They went back to Judy's apartment and Nick set his things down. "Nick, we'll still stay together. No matter what anyone thinks." She smiled.

"Yeah. We will."


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting Nick's Parents Part 1

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 7

Judy was nervous. She was tapping her foot. "Hey...you nervous?" Nick said with a smirk.

"No, whatever could give you that idea?" She said sarcastically. "Hey, I'm just as nervous as you." "Right. Sure you are, slick Nick." "Har har." He said sarcastically with a half grin.

The train arrived at Nick's parents mansion style house. "This is where your parents live?" She said trying to keep her amazement in check.

They walked up to the doors. Nick raised his paw. And he knocked. Nick's father opened the door. "Oh. Nicholas." He said with a frown. "I didn't think you had the courage to show up here ever again."

"Hello dad." Nick's father looked angered that he had shown up here unannounced. "Can I come in?" He asked. "I don't know. Are you going to disappoint me again?" He said.

"Well..." Nick thought to himself.

As Nick walked in, Judy entered behind him. Nick's father stood in shock, still in disbelief that a rabbit would enter his home.

Nick's mother walked down the stairs. "Nicky? Is that you?" She asked. "Yeah mom, it's me."

Dave walked in from the living room. "And you brought a guest." She said with a smile. She always accepted every animal's differences.

"And mom and dad..." Nick started. "Oh, dang...here it comes..." Dave thought to himself. "This is Judy. And her and I are dating."


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting Nick's Parents Part 2

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 8

"You are what?" Nick's father asked seeming infuriated. "Now dear, you know how we feel about inter-species relationships." Nick's mother started.

His mother. His own mother. Even she didn't support his choice. Dave was the only one who knew, other than Judy's parents, up until now.

"How long were you planning on waiting to tell us?!" Nick's father asked angrily.

As David slowly backed into the living room, Nick spoke up. "I told David." Davids eyes widened. He knew, without a doubt, Nick would drag him down. Whether or not he meant to.

Nick's father diverted his attention to the fox who hadn't yet disappointed him. "You knew?" He asked.

David answered, fearful his own father would hate him like he hated Nick. "Y-yes."

His father looked back to Nick. "Nicholas. You've already disappointed me once. I didn't think you could do it again. But you did." "That's it!" Nick yelled. "I'm sick of you treating me like I'm trash!" Nick's father tried to talk. "Nicho-" "No! You listen to me."

"I love Judy! And I don't care what you think anymore, dad!" He screamed.

"Let's go, Judy." He wrapped his arm around her and opened the door, if only to infuriate his father more.

"Nicholas!" He yelled. Nick stopped and turned. "If you don't break up with that rabbit, you won't ever be welcome back in this house." He said sternly.

"Well then, I guess you won't ever see me again." He said with a frown. He slammed the door, knowing he had won. "I'll drive." Nick said. They got in the car and were on their way.

"Nick..." She touched his arm. "I'm sorry." She said thinking it was her fault. "No, you don't have to apologize. They've always been like that. Stuck in their ways, I guess." He said. "Let's just go home." "Yeah, let's go home." She said frustrated.

She knew the stakes for being with Nick. If he got hurt on the force, she would be devastated. If they were out in public, other animals would ostracize them.

But she didn't care. She loved Nick. And he loved her.


	10. Chapter 10

Fun Run

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 9

(Note: sorry for the short chapter, it's mainly just a space filler - I'm working on longer chapters right now - thanks for being a fan of my series - The Nyips -Main editor)

Judy jumped with excitement. "Nick! Come on, get up! We need to get ready!" She shouted. Nick groaned. "Ready for what?" He asked groggily.

"Are you serious? I told you last night, I signed us up for the fun run." Nick heard that word. Run. It was his nemesis. He wasn't the fastest runner, he considered himself a stationary fox.

He only ran if he had to. He would power through the cramps and the intense sweating, and sometimes tears when Judy dragged him along on her morning runs.

"Great...five more minutes, though..." He mumbled.

Judy went and filled a large plastic cup with freezing cold water. She walked up to Nick and dumped it all over him. "Ahh!" He shouted as he sprang up.

"Fine, I'll do the run thing." She smiled happily. "8:00 am." Nick read his watch. "How long is this race, Judes?" He whined. "Not long at all!" She said happily.

He smiled. Words of relief, he thought to himself. "Only five miles." His smile turned into a frown.

They walked to the starting line. There were all different kinds of animals there. "Are you ready?!" Judy punched Nick's arm.

He rubbed it. "As much as I can be." Soon, the race was on. After about half a mile, Nick felt like he was dying. "Judy, Judy, please!" He yelled in between breaths as he struggled to keep up with the fast rabbit.

Eventually the race ended, with Judy in 3rd place, and Nick in 300th. They walked back to their apartment, and went inside. Nick went grabbed an open bag of potato chips from the counter and laid down in the bedroom.

"That was enough exercise for the week." He said reaching into the bag of potato chips.

"Sweet potato chips." He said stuffing a pawful of chips into his mouth.


	11. Chapter 12

Hospitalization

A Zootopia fanfiction

(I will continue work on Adventures in Zootopia for a long time to come - I am working on my newest chapter right now - sorry for any short chapters - Thanks for following my series - The Nyips, Main Editor)

Chapter 10

It had been almost two weeks since Mayor Bellweather had been put in jail, and crime in Zootopia was at an all time low. Until now.

Nick steered his way through the crowds of animals and right up to the precinct. He entered to find a large amount of citizens complaining about the spike in crime.

"Oh, no. Please! Please, I can't talk to all of you at once!" Shouted Clawhauser.

"Whoa! I'm late 30 minutes and everything goes down?" Nick said with a comedic grin.

"Real funny." Judy said seeming worried. "There's been a fairly large crime wave in Zootopia lately." She said, stressed out.

"Relax, Whiskers. You'll work everything out." He said with a smile. You always do." He said with a sleepy gaze. She sighed and then smiled. "Thanks. Now let's get to work."

(One Day Later)

It was Tuesday, and Nick was feeling particularly bored.

"But, Judy!" Nick whined. "Why can't we just go to the park?"

"Because we have work to do." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we'll go to the park after work. Would that make you happy?" She said, becoming very annoyed at Nick's excessive whining.

"But I want you to come with me." He said. "You're a full grown fox, Nick. You'll be fine by yourself." She was done talking to him.

"Fine." Nick crossed his arms. "Have fun with your reports." He said as he left.

Nick arrived at the park, and to his surprise, saw it was completely empty. Just then he saw two tigers in a dark blue van drive by and go into an alley.

He followed them down alley to see them unloading crates full of something. "Hey!" Nick yelled. "What's going on?" He questioned.

One of the tigers reached into the back of the van of and pulled out a baseball bat. He lunged at Nick. He swung. Nick ducked the swing and hit the tiger in the leg. The tiger fell backwards onto the ground.

Nick reached for the baseball bat, and got kicked in the face by the tiger. He spun around and reached for the bat, stood up, and hit Nick four times. Then the other tiger yelled at him to get back in the van. They grabbed the couple of crates they had unloaded and put them back in the van. They got in and left.

Nick laid on the ground still in agonizing pain. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Judy.

"Judy...please come to the alley...across from the park..." He said in a weak and raspy voice.

"Nick? What happened?" She asked. "Please...just hurry..." His phone disconnected.

She sprinted towards the park and saw the alley that Nick meant. The only one by the park. She ran over to see him lying on the ground, holding his side.

She got down next to him. "Nick!" "Are you okay?" She asked.

He groaned. "I think I need to go to the hospital..."


	12. Chapter 13

The Search

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 11

"How is he?" Judy asked the doctor nervously. "Apart from a few fractured ribs, he's fine. Although he shouldn't do take part in any physical activities for a few weeks." Replied the doctor. "We're going to keep him for a few more days, just to be safe."

"Can I go see him?" She asked. "Of course." Said the doctor.

She walked in. "Oh, Nick...I'm sorry..." She said as she walked over to him.

He slowly looked over at her. He inhaled sharply through his teeth. "My neck kinda hurts." "Ya know, I wasn't sure if you'd come to that alleyway." "Why wouldn't I, Nick?" She asked. "Cause I annoyed you..." He said.

"Nick..." She gently put her paw on his shoulder. "Judy, promise me that you won't go looking for trouble. That you won't try to find out what this is all a part of." He said weakly.

"Nick, I can't just sit around and wait for you to recover while they get away." "Tell me what you saw." She said.

"They were just unloading boxes out of a blue van, I saw them, said something, and they attacked me. That's it." He said. "But don't go and try to find them, I know that's what you want to do." He said sternly, concerned she would get herself hurt, or worse.

"Fine, Nick. I won't look." She said.

She left and drove home. "I know he's concerned about me, but I can handle myself. I'll be fine." She said to herself.

After thirty minutes of sitting at home, she decided to drive down to the ZPD and try and track down Nick's attackers.

When she arrived at the ZPD, she saw Clawhauser trying to calm down the angry crowd of citizens. "Please! Everyone calm down!" He shouted over the yelling. "Oh, hey! Judy, can you help me?" He asked.

Judy kept walking. She could only think about finding Nick's attackers, he would hail her as a hero for finding them, and they would get married. Well, it's only a fantasy. It doesn't have to be realistic.

Judy arrived at her desk and started reviewed the footage from the camera near the alley. She hoped she was doing the right thing. And she thought about Nick the whole time.


	13. Chapter 14

Once-In-A-Lifetime Team Up!

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 12

Judy sat at the table in the break room, and stared at her computer screen, scanning over the traffic camera footage, trying to identify the car that the tigers that attacked Nick drove off in.

A wolf walked in and grabbed a water. "Rough day?" He asked as he sat down at the table where Judy was sitting.

"You have no idea." She replied. "My partner got attacked by these two tigers, and I'm trying to find them." She said as she scrolled through the cameras.

"Yeah. My partner's on vacation. Sorry about yours, though." He said nicely.

"Ya know, we could team up." He said with a smile. "I don't know." She said. She felt that Nick would think she liked this wolf. "C'mon. A one-time, limited run, once-in-a-lifetime team up." He said comedically.

She laughed. "Alright. One time. Limited run. Once-in-a-lifetime team up." She said smiled. "Thomas." He said. "Judy." They fist bumped, to celebrate their one time partnership to catch these tigers.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Thomas asked. Judy replied. "First we have to review the footage to find the car, then go confront them, and put them in jail!" She said optimistically.

"Ya know, you're kinda making this sound a lot easier than it'll actually be." Thomas said. After ten more minutes of searching through footage, she finally found them. "Alright, Thomas. Let's go." She said.

"We have to make a quick stop, Thomas." Judy said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Well...I kind of made a promise to my partner that I wouldn't go after these tigers, and I just need to see him before we do this." She replied.

"Ah. So you're gonna tell him you're going after them?" He asked.

"Well...no. He didn't want me to do this by myself. But now that you're with me, I'm not by myself." She said.

"I hope he'll be fine with this." Thomas said.

"Well, we aren't going to tell him." She said.

"What about me?" Thomas asked. "If he sees me, he's gonna assume something."

"Yeah...you should probably stay in the car." She said.

After a few more minutes of driving, they arrived at the hospital.

Judy entered. "I'm here to see Officer Wilde." She said to the receptionist.

"Room 205." Said the receptionist.

She took the elevator up and walked into Nick's room.

"Whiskers." He said happily.

"Hey, Nick." She sat on the bed.

"I just wanted to check up on you." She said. "Make sure you're doing alright."

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. I'm glad you didn't try to go after those tigers." He held her paw.

He looked at her with his big green eyes, and that goofy, adorable smile. She felt guilty for not telling him about what she was doing.

She didn't want him to worry. But was not telling him really the right thing to do?


	14. Chapter 15

A Search For The Truth

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 13

Judy and Thomas drove on their way to confront the tigers.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself, Thomas." Just said.

"What? You wanna know about me?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Judy replied.

"Um, alright...let me think." He said.

"Well, my favorite movie is 'The Curious Case of Benjamin Mutton'. My favorite board game is Monopawly. I really like tv, ice cream, and food in general. And I'm a pretty good cook." He said.

"So what's the story with you and your partner?" He asked.

"Oh, Nick? We're dating, and that's pretty much all there is to it." She said.

"Cool. So how many people have you told?" He asked.

"Well, my parents, Nick's brother, and his parents." She said.

"So how'd they take it?" He asked.

"My parents and Nick's brother took it...ok, they just need some time to get used to it, and Nick's parents didn't take well. At all." She said.

"Yeesh." Thomas replied.

"Yeah..." Judy said.

"Well, we're at the address." Judy said as she parked behind some trees and an old dumpster. "They...live in an...old factory?" Thomas asked.

"This is probably just where they do...whatever it is that they do." Judy said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get inside." Judy said as she walked towards the factory. Thomas followed behind her.

"Now, the door is probably locked, so let's look for alternate way in. It'd probably be high up. Like an open window." Judy said.

Thomas opened the door. "Or we could use the door."

"Oh. It's unlocked." Judy said.

They walked in and Thomas closed the door behind them.

"Let's figure out what's going on here." Judy said.

"Got it. We should split up." Thomas replied.

They searched around the factory for about five minutes, when Thomas found something. He picked up a folder labeled 'NH Recipe'.

"Judy!" Thomas yelled very quietly. He ran over to her. "Look at this." Thomas held up the folder.

"NH Recipe? What does that mean?" She asked. "I don't know." He replied. "Wait. Wait a minute. NH? Night Howlers? It can't be. What would they want night howlers for?" She said.

"Night Howlers? Those plants that were turning predators savage?" He asked.

"Yeah. But they have the antidote now, a scheme like that wouldn't work again." She said.

"Wait. What is that?" Thomas said as they both looked a room with a light on inside. They slowly walked up and opened the door. There was no one inside.

"What is all this stuff?" Judy asked. "It's a chemistry setup. It's really advanced too." Thomas said.

She looked at him. "What? I took a chemistry course in college." He said.

"So, everything in this room is advanced?" She asked.

"Yeah. And really expensive too. Who ever this belongs to, I don't think a few small time criminals could afford this." He said. He walked up and started touching everything. He grabbed a few things. "What? It's evidence." He said.

"You've got a point." Judy said.

"Alright. I think we should get out of here." Thomas said.

"Let's go, then." Judy said.

They opened the door slowly to see two tigers walking in the factory. "Let's go, but be quiet." Judy said.

They crept along the shadows, slowly. They walked up the stairs in the corner, and along the catwalk. "How do we get out of here?" Thomas whispered.

"That window. It's open. Let's go." She replied.

"Great. Fantastic." He said to himself.

They climbed down through the window and ran towards the car. They turned the car on and drove off before the tigers heard their car.

"So now what?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to tell Nick tomorrow. Let's just go home." She said.

Judy drove Thomas back to his apartment. "Alright, good work Judy. I'll see ya tomorrow." Thomas said.

"Likewise, Thomas." She said.

She drove back to her apartment. She got inside and sat on her bed.

She sighed contently. "I'll tell Nick tomorrow." She yawned. She fell asleep shortly after.


	15. Chapter 16

Judy's Phone

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 15

Judy woke up, ready for another brand new day. Nick was in a deep sleep, with one of his arms hanging off of the bed.

"Niiiick. Niiiiiiick. Nick, wake up." She said as she tapped his face.

"Ugh...what?" He asked groggily.

"I'm going to head to work." She said.

"Alright." Nick replied.

"I'll see ya later, sleepyhead." Judy said.

"Oh, and I'm leaving my phone here to charge. It didn't charge last night for some reason." Judy said.

"Ok." Nick replied.

Soon, Judy was at the ZPD. After nick slept for about thirty more minutes, he got up, and as he was about to go to the kitchen, he remembered that Judy left her phone here.

He looked at the phone, debating whether or not he should look.

The police officer side of him said to respect Judy's privacy, but the con artist in him said to look. After all, what's a few minutes looking around?

"Nah." He said as he went the kitchen. He ate cereal and watched tv. But when he finished, his mind went right back to her phone.

"Come on, just a few minutes looking in her phone wouldn't hurt." Said the voice in his head.

He looked down the hall at Judy's room.

"Well, a few minutes wouldn't hurt." He said.

He went back into the room, and unplugged the phone from the charge cable.

He unlocked it remembering the password: Carrot1. The phone screen shined brightly in his face.

"Maybe...photos first?" He tapped photos, and saw tons of pictures of her and Nick. And tons of selfies.

He scrolled all the way up, but only found pictures of her with her family.

He went to her contacts next. "Mom. Nick. Clawhauser. Thomas." He was a little surprised to see Thomas in her phone.

He went to her messages, and scrolled through those. He saw her messages with him. "What am I doing? This is creepy. I'm looking through my girlfriend's phone." He said aloud.

Then he decided to look at her messages with Thomas.

"Hey Thomas I'm glad we were able to take that evidence to the chief"

"What?" He said.

"Yeah I'm glad we took those tigers down before their operation went anywhere"

"No. Judy." He sighed. "I told her not to go after them." He said.

He put the phone back on its charger.

He knew he needed to talk to her about this. So that's what he did.

He waited until Judy got home.

Her and Thomas walked in to see Nick sitting on the couch. "Hi, Nick!" Judy said.

"Judy, why would you lie to me? Do exactly what I told you not to do?" Nick said.

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked.

"I saw the texts in your phone." Nick said.

"You went through my phone?" She said.

"You lied to me about not going after those tigers, Judy." He said.

"Nick, I was going to tell you, but I didn't feel like it was important. I mean, we got them." She said.

"I just...I just. I don't want you to get hurt. or worse." Nick said.

She could see the tears in his eyes.

"Ya know, if you got hurt, who do you think everyone would blame? Me. The predator.

"Nick it wouldn't be like that. You know my parents would believe you." She said.

"Would they Judy? Would they?" He asked.

"Nick..." She said.

"I don't think I can deal with this anymore. I think we need to take a break." He said with a sigh.

"What?" Judy asked.

"I'm gonna get my stuff and go." Nick said.

"Nick, you don't have to..." Thomas put his paw on Judy's shoulder. "Just give him some space. I'm sure this will all work itself out." Thomas said.

In mere minutes, Nick was out the door.

Judy sat on her couch. "It's kinda my fault. I should've told Nick myself." She said.


	16. Chapter 17

Making Amends

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 16

Thomas drove around looking for Nick. Eventually he asked Judy, and she told him that Fennick might know.

Thomas drove over to Fennick's van and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Fennick asked. "I'm looking for Nick." He said.

"Nick's out by the old factory." Fennick said.

"Thank you, Fennick." He said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Friends with Nick!" Thomas shouted as he ran to his car.

He drove out to the old factory and got out. He looked around. "Nick! Nick! Nick!" He yelled.

He walked around for about ten minutes. He went inside the factory and saw a light in the managers office. Way up at the top of the factory. The only way up was through several flights of stairs.

"Ah, man." Thomas said as he saw the stairs.

After about twenty minutes of walking up the stairs, he got to the top. He knocked on the door.

"What?" Nick shouted.

"Oh, thank you." Thomas said to himself as he opened the door.

He went inside. "Nick. I need to talk to you." He said. Nick was lying on a cot in the office. He had his paws folded on his chest.

"We're not really friends, ya know." Nick said.

"Nick, Judy feels horrible about what she did." He said.

"She should. It hurts." He said.

"Nick, she didn't mean it." Thomas said.

"I don't care if she meant it or not. She betrayed me, lied to me, and snuck around with you." He said.

"Nick, she's your girlfriend. You two need to make up." Thomas said.

"Not right now. Why don't you date her for a while?" Nick said.

"Nick! What's it gonna take for you to understand me?" Thomas yelled.

"I don't want her to get hurt!" Nick yelled back.

"If she got hurt or worse, everyone would blame me. And I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her." He said.

"If something happened to her, I'd have to go to her parents. 'Hey, your daughter got seriously hurt, sorry?' I couldn't do that." Nick said as he sat up.

"She needs someone to have her back, Nick." Thomas said.

"I guess that's on you now. It's time for you to go." Nick said.

"Fine." Thomas replied.

Thomas drove back to Judy's apartment.

He walked in to see her lying on the couch.

"Did you find him?" She asked.

"Um, he...he wasn't very friendly." Thomas replied.

"Oh." She said.

"I'm sorry Judy. I'm sure we'll figure something out." He said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm just worried that Nick isn't gonna want to date me again after this." She said.

"Maybe you should apologize to him?" Thomas said.

"It might go over better if you talk to him." Thomas continued.

"Yeah. I need to talk to him." She said.

Thomas drove Judy to the factory. "Maybe you should wait here." Judy said.

"Good idea." Thomas replied.

After about twenty minutes of walking up the stairs, Judy reached the manager's office.

She knocked on the door as she opened it. "Nick?" She said.

"What do you want, Judy?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." She replied.

He sighed. "What is it now?"

"Nick, I'm sorry. I should've told you right away, but I figured you since nothing bad happened, you didn't need to know." She said.

"Judy, you betrayed me, lied to me, and snuck around. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" He said.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm holding you back. Like, maybe if you weren't dating me, you could actually find someone that you were really in love with." He continued.

"Nick...I didn't know you felt that way." She said.

"I'm serious, Judy. Maybe since we aren't really together right now, you can find someone that you actually love. And that your parents like. And maybe now I won't be a disappointment to my parents." He said, beginning to look sad.

"I think you should go." He said.

Judy left without saying anything, and soon she was back at the car.

She got in while Thomas was on his phone. "Yeah. Yep. Alright, bye." He said as he shut off his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"So...how'd it go?" He asked.

"Not good. He's serious about taking a break." She said, now starting to cry.

"Judy, I'm so sorry." He said.

"No. Ya know what, I'm gonna talk to him." Thomas said seriously. He got out of the car and headed towards the factory. He was gonna fix this.

Original Adventures in Zootopia fanfiction created by The Nyips.

Written and edited by The Nyips.

Thank you to all of the fans of Adventures in Zootopia. A few months ago, I had never dreamed about putting this fanfiction up for people to read.

Unfortunately, I have many other projects that I am working on. Some of which I will try to publish. So to make time for my other projects, I am making this chapter the last chapter of Adventures in Zootopia: Season One.

There is currently no estimated release date for Season Two.

I am doing this so that I can work on my other projects, but I will make Adventures in Zootopia a priority when it returns for Season Two.

I appreciate all of my fans, and I hope to see you again next season.

Thank you,

The Nyips


	17. Season 2, Episode 1

Repairing The Relationship

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 17

Last season on Adventures in Zootopia, Nick was attacked by some tigers, which made Judy want to find them. Nick didn't want her to go looking for them because he feared she would get hurt. She teamed up with a wolf named Thomas and get the tigers arrested. But Nick found out, which severely impacted the relationship he had with Judy. And now Thomas is dead set on fixing it.

Hey! What's up? I'm finally back with Season 2 of Adventures in Zootopia! I finally finished season 1 of most of my other projects, so now it's back to AiZ. I hope the break wasn't too horrible, and to all of my fans, thanks for coming back for season 2! If you like this, you might like some of my other stuff. All of my other projects are published over on Wattpad. My profile name is Cherry Coyote, and my handle is TheNyips. And now, enjoy the show.

Thomas stormed up to the managers office. He opened the door and stood in front of Nick.

"Nick Wilde, you are going to grow up, and apologize to Judy. She feels terrible for what she did, but that's in the past now. I'm tired of the stupid overreactions that both of you have to stuff like this." He said.

He continued. "Now Nick, apologize to Judy. And do it for real."

Nick sighed. "Ok. Judy, I'm sorry for the way I overreacted. I should've trusted you. We should've talked it out." He said.

"No, Nick. I'm sorry. I should've told you what we were doing." Judy said.

"Neither one of you has to take the blame. Because both of you deserve it. Now hug it out." Thomas said.

Nick and Judy hugged. Followed shortly after by Thomas.

"Sorry, I'm just a sucker for group hugs." He said.

Nick packed his things and they all drove back to Judy's apartment.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Thomas said.


	18. Season 2, Episode 2

Bunny Burrow County Fair

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 18

Nick had just woken up on the floor at around 3 in the afternoon.

"W-what?" He asked groggily.

"Why am I down here?" He thought to himself.

He leaned up and looked at the bed. Judy was up already. Obviously, because it's 3 in the afternoon.

He got up and walked out into the living room.

"Morning, Carrots." He said.

"Morning, Red." She said with a smile.

"Aw, everything hurts. But I guess sleeping on the floor will do that to ya." Nick said.

Judy chuckled.

"So, Nick. The Bunny Burrow County Fair is tomorrow, and my parents asked me and you to come and help them out getting everything set up." Judy said.

"Well...I mean, after last time, I don't know how much they really trust me." He said sadly.

"Well, they're just going to have to deal with it. I'm an adult, and I can make my own decisions." Judy said.

"Well, I guess I can come help then." Nick said.

They arrived at Bunny Burrow, and got off the train early the next morning.

"Ugh, 6 am. Can't we roll in around, like, 2-ish?" He said jokingly.

"Ha ha, Nick. I told them we'd be here early to help set up before the fair kicks off this afternoon." Judy said.

"Judy!" Her mother said.

"Hi, mom!" Judy said with smile.

"Nicholas! It's good to see you." She said.

"Really? Even after...what happened with me and Judy last time?" Nick asked.

"Oh, it's fine now. You know Stu." She said.

"I'm sure you were just joking around." She said.

"Yeah, joking." Nick said.

"So, what can we do to help, mom?" Judy asked.

"Well, Nick...you can grab a hammer and go nail these signs up near the road at the entrance." Judy's mother said as she handed nick a stack of signs.

"Alright, I'll get on it." Nick said.

"And Judy, you can help your father set up the booths." Her mother said.

"Ok. Got it, mom." Judy said.

Judy went over to her father and greeted him.

"Hi, dad!" She said happily.

"Judy!" He replied. He hugged her and started to talk.

"Ok, we need to get these booths set up." He said.

"So, are you still friends with that fox?" He asked.

"Dad..." She said awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm still friends with Nick.

"Let's just focus on getting these booths up." Judy said.

"Right, right." Stu said.

I hope to have a new chapter up Wednesday! Thanks for reading!


	19. Season 2, Episode 3

Max Midnight

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 19

Nick and Judy were walking around the fair, both admiring the fantastic job they did in helping set up everything.

"Hey Carrots, I gotta use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Nick said.

"Alright, Nick. But don't take to long." Judy said with a chuckle.

Judy waited for Nick, and saw someone she recognized.

"Is that..." Judy looked at him as he began to walk towards her.

"Judy Hopps. It feels like years since we've seen each other." He said.

It was Max Midnight, her...previous boyfriend. They had been in love through all of high school, until they both realized they wanted to pursuit different things. They never thought they'd see each other again.

"Max." Judy was in shock as Max stood in front of her. After they broke up, she thought they'd never talk again.

"Judy, it's good to see you." Max said with a smile.

She looked at the scars over his eye and down his torso.

"It's good to see you too, Max." Judy said.

"Judy, can we go somewhere more personal? It's really crowded and loud out here." Max said.

"Well, um...sure, I guess." Judy replied.

They walked over behind Judy's parents house and began to talk again.

"Wow...I just still can't believe all these years later, we're finally seeing each other face to face again." Max said.

"How are you, max?" Judy asked.

"I'm good." Max said with a smile.

"So, I heard ya became a police officer." He said.

"You heard about all that, huh?" Judy said with nervous chuckle.

"Who didn't? But I guess you did save the day. Just like you always used to." Max said.

"I guess I did." Judy said.

Judy got a text from Nick.

"Hey where did u go?" The text read.

She replied. "I'm with one of my old friends, I'll see you after a while"

Nick walked around the fair when he bumped into Judy's mother.

"Oh, Nicholas! Can you help me with something?" She asked.

"Uh...sure." He replied.

They walked towards the house.

"So Nicholas, where's Judy?" Bonnie asked.

"She said she's talking to one of her old friends." Nick replied.

They arrived at the house and went inside.

"So, what'd ya need my help with, Mrs. Hoops?" Nick asked.

"Well, I wanted to get your opinion on this blackberry cobbler I'm going to enter the pie judging competition." Bonnie said as she pulled out the blackberry cobbler that she had stored in the oven.

"Oh, alright." Nick said.

He tried the cobbler.

"Hmm. That's delicious. I hope you win." Nick said.

"Alrighty, well, thank you for helping me Nicholas." Bonnie said.

"No problem, Mrs. Hopps." Nick said.

\- Credit to the Deviantart User spintherella for creating the character of Max Midnight and to the YouTube channel Fans of Zootopia for reposting the character of Max Midnight. -

Adventures in Zootopia fanfiction -

Created by Cherry The Coyote (TheNyips)

Written by Cherry The Coyote

Edited by Cherry The Coyote

Special thanks to all of my fans, you guys keep me going. However, I'm unsure of whether or not I should greenlight a season 3 of AiZ. If you'd like a season three you should let me know in the reviews, but if not, I have some ideas already on how to wrap up this season. Thanks for reading!


	20. Season 2, Episode 4

An Average Life

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 20

Nick lied there on the couch, staring at his phone.

He sighed.

"I just can't afford it. I mean, I want to, but..." He said to himself.

Judy opened the door and walked in, and Nick quickly shut his phone off and put it face down on his chest, as if to cover something up.

"Hi, Nick." Judy said happily.

"Hey, Carrots." Nick said.

"Judy, can we talk for a sec?" Nick asked as he sat up.

Judy spoke from over by the counter in the kitchen.

"Sure Nick. What's up?" She asked.

"I uh...just wanted to talk about m-" He cut himself off.

"Ya know, it's stupid. Never mind." He said.

"Uh, ok." Judy said curiously.

[Later that day at around 10:30 pm...]

"Hey, Nick?" Judy asked.

"What's up?" Nick asked while brushing his teeth.

"I got a text from Thomas today saying he's gonna be getting back from his vacation soon, and he's gonna come visit." Judy said.

"Cool. It feels like forever since we last saw him." Nick replied.

"Yeah." Judy said quietly. She chuckled. She thought back to that morning and about what Nick wanted to ask her.

She thought she knew what he wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure. She figured it was best left alone for the time being.

Nick rinsed his mouth and walked into the bedroom.

He took his shirt off and slipped on a bigger, more comfortable shirt. He switched into his long, soft pajama pants and climbed into the bed.

He sighed contentedly as he plugged his phone in to charge.

"Night, Judy." He said as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

It was the first time in a long time that he had called her Judy. Not Carrots, not Whiskers. Judy.

"Night, Nick." Judy said as she stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	21. Season 2, Episode 5

My Sweet Love

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 21

Nick returned back to Judy's apartment and walked inside.

"Judy? Are you here?" He asked.

He waited a few seconds. There was no answer.

"Yes. Ok." Nick said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

He held it in his hands. He looked at it and exhaled.

"Soon." He said happily.

He heard the door open, and shoved the item back in his pocket.

"Hey Nick." Judy said.

"Hey, Carrots. Grocery shopping?" Nick asked.

"Yep. Thomas said he's bringing his girlfriend tonight, and we're all having dinner tonight." Judy replied.

"Cool." Nick replied.

[A few hours later...]

Thomas and his girlfriend visited, and everyone had dinner. Eventually, Thomas and his girlfriend he left and Nick was getting excited.

He was washing the dishes and was feeling particularly happy right then. He was psyching himself up for what he had decided to do.

After washing all the dishes, he went and spoke to Judy.

"Hey, so, Judy...I though maybe tomorrow we could go see your parents." Nick suggested.

"Sure! Sounds like a great idea." Judy said.

[The next day...]

They arrived at Bunnyburrow, and Judy greeted all of her brothers and sisters and nieces and nephews.

Nick went and found Judy's parents and spoke to them.

Judy saw him talking to them, and she realized just how much they had come around to Nick.

"So, is it a yes?" Nick asked Stu and Bonnie.

Stu and Bonnie looked at each other. Bonnie nodded.

"You know, Nick, I expect you'll treat her with respect." Stu said.

"Of course, Mr. Hopps. I'll treat her with the utmost respect." Nick said.

"Alright then. You have our permission. Take care of her." Stu said.

"Out of everyone she's met, I'm glad it's you, Nicholas." Bonnie said happily.

"Me too, Mrs. Hopps. Me too." Nick said.

They got back to Judy's apartment and went inside.

Nick's mind started racing. "No. I'm doing it." He thought to himself.

"Judy, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." Judy replied.

"Judy, I've known you for a while now, and we've been going out for a long time too. And, over the time we've spent together, I've realized something." He said.

He continued to talk.

"I've realized that I don't just love you. I realized that I'm in love with you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Judy. So...Judy Hopps. Will you make me the happiest I've ever been...and marry me?" He asked.

"Nick..." Judy started to speak.

Well, unfortunately, you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out Judy's answer. I hate to be THAT GUY and pull a cliffhanger on you like this, but I had to do it. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it, and if ya wanna read more of my stuff, I've got more stuff over on wattpad. My profile name's cherrycoyote. I hope it isn't too agonizing waiting for Judy's response to the big question, so just stay strong, you'll find out soon, I promise. Once again, thank you for reading, and prepare for the next chapter. And really quick, if you could let me know what you think about Adventures in Zootopia in the reviews, I would very much appreciate it.

Credits:

Adventures in Zootopia fanfiction:

Created by Cherry The Coyote

Written by Cherry The Coyote

Edited by Cherry The Coyote

Thanks for reading!


	22. Season 2, Episode 6

Just Another Day

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 22

"Nick...I..." Judy didn't know what to say. She thought she knew that he had wanted to ask her to marry him, but she hadn't actually thought about whether or not she would say yes.

"Yes. I will marry you." Judy said.

Nick put the ring on her and the hugged.

Nick stood up, and locked eyes with Judy. They kissed.

"I love you, Carrots." Nick said.

"I love you too, Nicky." Judy said.

The next morning, Nick woke up to the sun shining through the window of Judy's bedroom.

He sat up and stretched. He inhaled and got out of bed. He put on his shirt and his brown pants.

Nick walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. He got the cereal from the cupboard and poured it into the bowl. He sat down on the couch and started eating.

About ten minutes later, Judy sauntered into the living room and saw Nick.

"Morning, Red." Judy said with a smile.

"Morning, Carrots. So, when are we gonna run today?" Nick said.

Judy chuckled.

"Oh, you're serious." She said.

"But you hate running." Judy continued.

"Well, I know. But I figured I'd give it another shot." Nick said.

"Besides, I still gotta win after the last time. Ya know, with the branch." Nick said as he walked behind Judy and embraced her from behind.

"Alright, then." Judy said.

"How about right now?" She asked.

"Now?" Nick asked.

"I haven't even had my breakfast." Nick said.

"I'm just kidding." Nick said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Race ya to the fountain!" Nick yelled as he ran to the door.

"Nick! No fair, you distracted me!" Judy yelled as she chased after him.

They ran at the same speed for a few seconds, just before Nick started moving forward much faster.

"Ha! I'm actually winning!" Nick yelled.

"No, gotta stay focused. Can't have a repeat of last time." Nick thought.

Judy caught up to Nick, running right behind him.

Nick strode forward, fountain now in sight. He reached the fountain before Judy.

"Ha ha!" He shouted.

Judy ran up to the fountain.

"Feels good, right?" She said.

Nick sighed contently.

"It sure does." Nick replied.

He hugged Judy. She was surprised. He wasn't usually the "hugging type".

"So, who's coming the wedding? Are we gonna need 300 chairs for your family?" Nick asked as they walked back to their apartment.

"No, I'm just gonna invite some of my family. So like, 50." Judy said with a chuckle.

"What about you, Nick?" Judy asked.

Nick thought back to his family, when he told them that he was dating Judy. David and his sister were obviously on the guest list already. They were the only ones who were supportive.

"Um...ya know, I don't know." Nick said, somewhat sadly.

"Let's just focus on the present." Nick said as he held Judy's paw on the way back.

Credits:

Adventures in Zootopia fanfiction

Created by Cherry Coyote

Written & Edited by Cherry Coyote


	23. Chapter 23

I Do

A Zootopia fanfiction

Chapter 23

Really quickly, I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my Zootopia fanfiction. It means a lot to me to have fans that enjoy what I write. However, this will be the last chapter that I'll be writing for AiZ. I'm working on too many writing projects, so I'll have to let some of them go. My other stuff will be on Wattpad, if you want to read any of it. The profile's Cherry Coyote. But, once again, thank you all for reading this fanfic. It means a lot to me, and I hope that you enjoy the very last chapter of Adventures in Zootopia.

Nick stood in the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled. He sighed.

"I just can't believe I'm finally marrying her." Nick thought.

He walked to the bedroom and looked in, to see Judy still asleep.

He thought about his family. Would they even show up? Dave might, but Nick wasn't sure about his sister, and he could guarantee his parents weren't going to show.

He walked back out into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Am I a disappointment?" He thought.

He went over to the drawer at his desk in the spare room. Him and Judy had talked about turning it into all sorts of different rooms. They never could agree. And then Fennick had made a suggestion, sarcastically, of course, of putting a desktop in there.

They hadn't thought it was bad idea, so they went ahead with it. He rummaged around in the drawer for a pen and a notepad. He chuckled out loud.

"Rummaging around. If this were a trash can, I'd be just like Jerry." Nick thought.

He wrote on the top of the notepad and set it on the counter in the kitchen.

[10 minutes later]

Judy awoke to the sound of traffic outside her apartment. She yawned as she sat up. She got out of the bed and stretched.

She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She drank it, and then noticed the notepad.

She switched her glass to her other paw, and picked up the notepad. She read it aloud.

"Went out for a while, don't wait up. Love, Nicky." She said out loud.

She moved her paw and saw something. It was heart that Nick had drawn. Written below it, "4 u."

She smiled.

Nick walked up to the door and rang the buzzer. Dave opened the door.

"Nick! I thought you'd left for good after the whole thing with mom and dad." He said with a smile.

Nick replied. "They can't get rid of me that easily, little bro."

"Oh, by the way..." Nick sighed. "I'm, uh...marrying...Judy." He said.

"That's great!" Dave said happily. "When's the wedding?" He asked.

"November 9th." Nick replied.

"Nice. I'll see ya there. I do want an invitation though." Dave said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Davey Jones." Nick said.

"Har har." Dave replied.

"I think you mean 'arr, arr.'" Nick said, jokingly.

"Well, congratulations, Nicky." Dave said.

"Thanks. I'll see you at the wedding." Nick said as he left.

The wedding day rolled around and Nick and Judy were both getting ready.

Dave straightened Nick's tie.

"I hope you brought enough chairs, bro." Dave said.

"I sure did. A couple for my family, and a couple hundred for Judy's family." Nick said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry about mom and dad. They should've been here. You're still their son, no matter what." Dave said.

"It's alright. I didn't expect them to come to the wedding of their biggest disappointment, anyway." Nick said.

"Hey, don't say that. You are not a disappointment. You're getting married. You found someone that really loves you." Dave said.

"Thanks, Dave." Nick said.

"Alright, now get out there. It's time." Dave said.

Nick walked onto the alter, while Judy's father walked her down the aisle.

Nick looked at the chairs for his family. There was Dave, his sister, and two empty seats.

He knew his parents wouldn't show up.

Judy walked into the alter.

"Nick Wilde, do you take Judy Hopps to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health..." The priest's voice quieted.

All Nick could think about was Judy. Not his parents. He didn't care if his parents showed up.

Dave was right. He had found someone that loved him.

Nick snapped back to reality.

"I do." He said.

The priest repeated what he said to Judy, but Nick was shocked by what he saw.

It was his parents. They actually came to his wedding. They sat down next to Dave.

"I do." Judy said.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Nick and Judy kissed.

Judy's father started crying.

"Oh, Stu..." Bonnie said.

After the wedding ceremony, Nick walked up to his parents and started talking to them.

"I didn't think you were gonna show up." He said.

"Nick, if she makes you happy, then... that's fine by me." Nick's father said.

"You two are so happy together, honey. That's all I've ever wanted for you, Nicky." His mother said.

"Thank you." Nick said. He hugged his parents.

He walked over to Judy and her parents.

"Hi, Mr. And Mrs. Hopps." He said.

"Please, call us Stu and Bonnie, Nick. You're a part of our family now." Stu said.

"So, Mrs. Wilde-Hopps, shall we go get cake?" Nick said comedically.

"I would indeed like that, Mr. Wilde-Hopps." Judy replied.

Thomas ran into the reception, sweating, and panting.

"Did I miss it?" He asked.

Nick and Judy walked over to him.

"Unfortunately, yeah. But there's still cake." Nick said.

"I'm gonna get some cake, then. Oh, and, congratulations, you guys." Thomas said.

Nick and Judy looked at each other.

"I love you." Nick said.

"I love you, too." Judy said.

Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed the final chapter of AiZ. Once again, if you wanna read my other stuff, it's all on Wattpad. The profile is Cherry Coyote. But, really, thank you for sticking with me this long. I hope you enjoyed Adventures in Zootopia, and I hope you all have a great day.

Credits:

Written by Cherry Coyote

Edited by Cherry Coyote

AiZ fanfic created by Cherry Coyote

Thanks to all my fans. Adventures in Zootopia wouldn't have gone this far without your support.

\- Cherry Coyote 


	24. Season 3, Episode 1

Adventures in Zootopia: Season Three Episode One

Created, Written and Edited by Cherry Coyote

If you like this new season and want more episodes, let me know with a review, otherwise I may not continue as I have other projects that I am currently working on.

Episode One - The First Day of The Rest of Your Lives

Nick was sound asleep when his alarm started blaring.

"Ah! I'm up!" Nick shouted as he jolted awake.

He looked to the alarm on his phone. "Oh, right."

He grabbed his phone and turned the alarm off. He set it back down on the nightstand and walked over to the dresser.

He pulled out a terribly cliché Hawaiian print shirt and olive green pants.

"Is this really all I have?" Nick asked aloud. He dug a little deeper in his dresser.

"Ah, here we go!" Nick said as he pulled out a red button up shirt from the bottom of the drawer. He pulled out some black jeans he had found as well.

He slipped on his new clothes and walked over to the full-length mirror in his new room.

He looked at himself for a few seconds, then pointed, winked and smiled at himself. "Lookin' pretty snappy, Nick."

"I gotta go shopping." Nick thought. "Maybe Thomas will wanna go."

Nick grabbed his phone off the nightstand and unlocked it. He tapped the 'messages' app and scrolled until he saw Thomas's name. He texted Thomas: "Hey tommy I'm gonna go shopping for clothes today, do you wanna come with me?"

Thomas replied: "Sure Nick, I'll swing by your apartment in 15 min"

Nick walked out of his bedroom and through the living room and out the door. He went down the stairs quickly and walked into the parking lot. 10 minutes later, Thomas rolled into the parking lot in a nice shiny black car.

Thomas rolled down the passenger-side window.

"You like it?" He asked Nick.

"I love it!" Nick replied.

Nick opened the passenger door and got in.

"You ready to go?" Thomas asked in a gruff voice.

"Uh, yeah?" Nick replied.

"Great. Buckle up." Thomas said as he slowly raised black sunglasses and put them on.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Thomas said gleefully.

Nick chuckled.

On the drive to the mall, Thomas and Nick started talking.

"So how's Judy doing?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, she's doing great. I'm so happy that I married her." Nick replied.

"That's good." Thomas said.

Thomas pulled into the mall parking lot.

"You ready?" Thomas asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Nick said as they both stepped out of the car.

It was Friday at 5:00 PM, so as you might imagine, due to the many customers, and species of animal, it was a literal and figurative zoo.

After Nick and Thomas were done shopping, they returned to the car. Thomas put the bags in the trunk and they both got in.

"All right, I'll take ya home." Thomas said.

"Wait, why stop now? Judy's visiting her family, we've got the day off work, let's go see a movie." Nick said happily.

"Uh… I… don't know, Nick. I'm kinda busy. I mean, I guess it'd be okay. As long as the runtime isn't too long." Thomas said.

"What are you busy with?" Nick asked.

"Uh, nothing." Thomas said as he drove towards the movie theater.

"What? But you just said you were busy-"

Nick was cut off by Thomas turning the radio up to drown out Nick's curiosity. The song, coincidentally, was Nick's favorite song. So he was distracted, for now, at least.

Thomas finally made it back to Nick and Judy's apartment, much to his relief.

"Well, we're here! See ya later, Nick!" Thomas said hurriedly.

"Uh, bye, I guess." Nick said as he shut Thomas' car door.

Nick walked up the steps to the apartment, and put his key in the door. He unlocked and opened the door, then stepped inside. He was happy to be home, but curious as to why Thomas was acting strangely.

"There's obviously something he doesn't want me to interfere with." Nick thought.

He went to sit on the couch, but as soon as he sat, his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Officer Wilde, Chief Bogo is requesting you down here at the precinct. He says it's urgent."

Nick was puzzled. "Uh, okay?" He tried to ask why they needed him, but she had hung up quickly.

Nick had no ride. Fennick was busy, Thomas was… doing something, and Judy was in Bunnyburrow.

"Ah, I'll just run there. It'll be good exercise." He thought.

Nick left the apartment and locked it up again. He ran down the stairs and through the nearby park to the precinct. After about seven minutes of running, he was out of breath.

"Ah! I gotta (pant, pant) work on my (pant) cardio!" He yelled in agony.

Nick powered through and made t to the precinct. He ran inside, clutching his abdomen in pain. He panted, feeling like he was going to pass out.

"Ah, Wilde. I'm glad you're here. Is Officer Hopps here yet?" Bogo asked.

"No, she—"

"I'm here, Chief!" Judy yelled.

She had gotten the same call Nick had, and drove to the precinct.

"Ah, come on! I coulda asked her to pick me up?" Nick thought.

"I'm glad the two of you are here." Bogo said.

"And why would that be, Chief?" Nick asked.

"Because there's a new case for you two. And the new mayor has specifically requested it be assigned to you two." Bogo said.

"Really? What is it?" Judy asked curiously.

"Well, mammals from every district are being kidnapped.

"What?" Judy and Nick asked simultaneously.


End file.
